Saletés de Chimères
by Melie
Summary: Kimblee n'aime pas les Chimères. Alors, quand une d'entre elles l'énerve, il la fait tout simplement exploser. Ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Mais bon... Yaoi, Greed x Kimblee


**Titre : **Saleté de Chimères

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Yaoiiiiiii

**Couple :** Celui auquel je m'intoxique en ce moment… nan, vous voyez vraiment pas de qui je veux parler?

**Note à ceux qui auraient envie de me trucider : **Euh… trouvez une bonne raison de ne pas le faire, d'accord?

**

* * *

Saleté de Chimères**

Il n'était pas ici depuis très longtemps. Il ne comptait pas les journées, mais cela devait faire moins d'une semaine. Et il s'ennuyait.

Kimblee n'aimait pas les Chimères. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas grand chose.

Et justement, une chimère était assise à côté de lui… il ne connaissait pas cet… homme… mais il l'énervait déjà, à vouloir lui parler, parler…

Kim n'attendit pas très longtemps. La patience n'était pas sa principale vertu. Il y eut un grand "BOUM" et une Chimère de moins sur terre.

Le silence se fit autour du bar.

Puis une autre Chimère s'avança.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à…

**- **Qui? Moi? Rien.

**- **Tu l'as tué salaud!"

Et un autre "BOUM".

Lorsque Greed arriva, alerté par le bruit, quatre Chimères avaient déjà explosé. L'Homonculus soupira, prit Kimblee par le bras avant que les autres n'en fassent de la pâté ou inversement, et le força à marcher.

"Bon, viens. Vous autres, du calme, et nettoyez le plancher."

Greed entra dans son bureau improvisé, une salle attenante au bar, juste après l'alchimiste et referma la porte derrière eux. Il soupira et se tourna vers son hôte, qui observait le plafond comme si c'eut été une œuvre d'art. Sans doute avait-il déjà oublié son geste.

"Alors… Kimblee… plusieurs jours que tu squatte ici avec nous… l'ambiance te plaît?

**- **Minable. Mais on s'y fait.

**- **Que veux-tu… tant que ces saloperies d'alchimistes d'état, je ne parle pas pour toi bien sûr, enfin… bref, tant qu'ils nous poursuivront, il en sera ainsi… enfin, mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait, nous? Je ne suis pas Lust, ni Envy… et c'est plutôt eux qu'on devrait poursuivre… enfermer des gens, comme ça… moi, ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont eu mais… cette centaine d'années d'emprisonnement… me reste sur le cœur."

Il réprima un frisson de rage.

"Et toi… l'Alchimiste Ecarlate, c'est ça? J'ai entendu dire qu'à Ishbal tu massacrais aussi bien tes alliés que tes ennemis… tout le monde te dit fou… tu serais pas plutôt un gaffeur?

**- **Tu veux vérifier?"

L'alchimiste retroussa ses manches. Greed éclata de rire.

"Non, non, garde tes précieux composants pour tout faire sauter plus tard. Et puis… cela ne servirait à rien, tu sais."

Kimblee haussa les épaules.

"Je pourrais te faire exploser juste pour le plaisir de le faire.

**- **Ah? Et cela t'amuserait?

**- **Oui."

Greed haussa les sourcils.

" Eh bien… fidèle à ta réputation."

Kimblee ne réagit pas. Il se contenta d'observer les murs sales et dénués de peinture de la salle.

Greed redressa une table et s'y assit.

" Tu sais, tu as quand même un grand avantage sur moi. Tu sais faire de l'Alchimie. Moi, je ne peux pas.

**- **Je vais donc t'être bien utile, c'est ça?

**- **Oui. Mais tu sais, ça aurait toujours fait plaisir de t'avoir quand même."

Kimblee ne releva même pas. Greed manqua de soupirer. C'est qu'il était un brin ennuyeux, l'alchimiste d'état…

"Être Greed n'est pas de tout repos, tu sais, lança-t-il dans un ultime effort d'entamer une conversation. Je souhaite tout ce que je ne peux avoir… un peu embêtant.

**- **Ah.

**- **Et toi, Kimblee?"

L'Alchimiste Ecarlate se retourna pour faire face à l'Homonculus.

"Que souhaites-tu?"

Kimblee ne dit rien pendant un instant, bien que son visage ne laissa voir aucune marque d'hésitation.

" Tout le monde a un peu d'avidité, je suppose.

**- **Traduction?

**- **J'ai tendance à souhaiter ce que je n'ai pas.

**- **Ah. D'accord. Bienvenue au club dans ce cas…"

Greed tendit la main, mais l'alchimiste ne la prit pas. L'Homonculus leva les yeux au ciel, prit le bras de l'homme aux cheveux longs et mit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer.

"Je comprends que tu sois encore traumatisé par le laboratoire-prison-machin là, mais j'y ai quand même passé plus de temps que toi et je ne suis pas devenu associable pour autant."

Kimblee haussa un sourcil, et se laissa aller à un sourire.

"Ben tu vois quand tu veux! Bon, on parlait des péchés. En fait, tout bien réfléchi, j'ai peut-être de la chance. J'aurai pu atterrir comme Envy qui sait plus qui il ou elle est, ou comme Gloutonny qui a toujours faim.

**- **Peut-être.

**- **Mouais… dis, tu peux sourire comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure?"

L'Alchimiste Ecarlate haussa un sourcil.

"… nan c'est bon Kim laisse tomber. Tu veux bien que je t'appelle Kim?"

Pas de réponse. Même pas un haussement d'épaules.

"Bon eh bien ce sera Kim alors.

**- **Et tout ça c'était pour me dire quoi?"

Greed fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà oublié… ah, oui, les Chimères. Il dévisagea son interlocuteur.

" C'était… pour rien.

**- **Ah."

Il ne l'aurait pas écouté de toute manière.

" Je peux partir alors.

**- **Laisse moi réfléchir… non.

**- **Pourquoi?

**- **J'aimerais profiter un peu de ta présence, pour une fois!

**- **Très amusant, monsieur Greed.

**- **Laisse tomber le monsieur, Kim. Et…"

Greed chercha un moyen deretenir cette personne qui l'amusait tant et le fascinait.Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver.

"Attends."

L'Homonculus descendit de la table où il était perché et se mit face à l'Alchimiste.

"Un aperçu de ce que je veux, _maintenant_, ça te dit?"

Sans attendre la réponse, il entoura Kimblee de ses bras et l'embrassa. Il sentit les mains de l'Alchimiste prêtes à le faire exploser, mais finalement elles se posèrent simplement sur son dos et Kimblee lui rendit son baiser.

"Voilà qui est déjà plus intéressant, dit l'Alchimiste une fois qu'ils l'eurent cessé.

**- **N'est-ce pas?"

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, tandis que Greed enlevait la veste du brun aux longs cheveux, ainsi que sa chemise. L'Homonculus embrassa le cou, puis le torse de Kimblee, qui recula de façon à tomber sur la chaise.

Il aida Greed à enlever sa veste, puis son propre bas et…

"Monsieur Greed!"

L'Homonculus leva les yeux au ciel.

"Espèce de…

**- **… saletés de Chimères, compléta Kimblee."

Greed poussa un long soupir, se releva, remit ses lunettes qu'il avait posées et soupira encore une fois avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. L'humain, qui n'avaient cure de ce que pourraient penser les Chimères, remit simplement son pantalon avant de le suivre.

A présent, les Chimères s'entre-tuaient devant eux. Sans doute pour décider de qui devait nettoyer les tâches de sang.

"MERDE, qu'est-ce que vous foutez! Hurla Greed."

Les gestes se figèrent. Les Chimères tentèrent de s'expliquer et aperçurent Kimblee. Une conclusion s'imposa : ce serait lui qui nettoierait le sang, parce que tout était de sa faute après tout.

L'Alchimiste eut un petit rire moqueur.

"Je ne suis pas à vos ordres.

**- **Mais tu es aux miens, remarqua Greed.

**- **Possible."

Kimblee s'étira.

"Tout cela m'ennuie profondément.

**- **Saloperie d'Alchimiste, lâcha une Chimère.

**- **Qui a dit cela?"

Le psychopathe empoigna une créature au hasard et voulut la faire exploser. Greed, placé derrière lui, attrapa chacune de ses mains pour l'en empêcher.

"Hey, Kim, y a déjà assez de sang à nettoyer comme ça, tu trouves pas?

**- **Pfff…"

L'Alchimiste Ecarlate lâcha la Chimère à contrecœur, et bientôt toutes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Greed et Kimblee seuls, le premier profitant de sa position pour entourer de ses bras la taille du second et enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

Kimblee se dégagea brusquement et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. L'Homonculus eut un rire amusé.

"Je ne savais pas que les Alchimistes boudaient…"

Pour toute réponse, l'Alchimiste en question ferma les yeux.

Greed posa ses lunettes de soleil sur le bar, enleva sa chemise qu'il envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce et alla s'allonger sur Kimblee de façon à avoir la tête contre son torse, voulant profiter un peu de cette chaleur si confortable, si humaine, de la vie.

"Tu sais, je suis rarement heureux quand je n'ai pas ce que je veux…

**- **Alors tu dois être rarement heureux, rétorqua Kimblee sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

**- **Ah, Kim, mon cher Kim…"

Greed s'appuya de ses mains sur le canapé et se releva un peu, afin de pouvoir joindre ses lèvres à celle de l'humain. Kimblee finit par se tourner un peu sur le côté de façon à ce qu'ils aient plus de place, et l'Homonculus glissa une main sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse, l'autre main détachant les longs cheveux de l'Alchimiste, qui bientôt les enveloppèrent. La main de Greed glissa vers le bas et…

Ils entendirent un bruit de pas. Greed grommela et Kimblee plissa les yeux. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour démêler à qui appartenait quoi et l'Alchimiste perdit quelques mèches dans l'affaire. L'Homonculus quant à lui était plus contrarié que jamais et ne se rhabilla même pas cette fois.

Il prit la main de Kim et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte à clefs tandis que le maniaque des explosifs observait les lieux, et plus particulièrement un oreiller.

"Hum… Kim…"

Bientôt une multitude de plumes voletaient dans la pièce. Greed haussa les épaules et son regard rencontra les yeux d'or de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un moment.

L'Homonculus se rapprocha du lit, prit les épaules de l'humain et le fit s'allonger.

"Kim… je VEUX que tu fasses exploser le prochain qui nous dérange."

Kimblee prit une expression satisfaite et… avide.

Mais ils ne furent plus dérangés une seule fois.

**

* * *

**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Ed :** Bon, okay. Al, tu la retiens.

**Al :** Euh…_attrape Mélie qui veut courir mais se casse lamentablement la figure_

**Ed :** Perfect! J'appelle le centre de désintox.

**Mélie et Al :** Quoi? QUI?

**Ed :** Le centre de désintoxication du yaoi, bande de nazes!

**Mélie :** Naoooooooooooooon je veux pas y aller! _s'accroche à Al de toutes ses forces_

**Al :** Ed… hum, tu crois vraiment qu'on doit…

**Ed : **OUI! Tu veux qu'elle s'en prenne à nous? Et puis elle sera bien soignée. Elle aura sa propre chambre, son propre gilet qui s'attache dans le dos…_tout cela en décrochant Mélie, aidé de Shido, Ban, Sirius et Dark qui passaient par là_

**Mélie :** NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! _aperçoit Kimblee et Greed qui s'apprêtent à partir_ Kim mamouuuuuuur! Greed mamouuuuuuuuur! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

**Kimblee :** _regard à Greed, tous deux hochent la tête_ Très bien. _ils sortent de la maison_

**Mélie :** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

BOUM!

_la maison de Mélie a explosé_


End file.
